Hojo's Legacy: Unwanted Power
by sacrifice932000
Summary: Part III Take the power if you will. The heartache alone is too much to bear. see Artemis1860 for previous installments
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

_Waking up has never been a fun occurrence, but I haven't the slightest idea of where I've been sleeping, and the nightmares I've had weren't pleasant. Of course, waking up where I've had, I haven't the slightest idea where I am. I last remember fighting in the desert, and then an explosion happened. Then, I woke up in what looked like a hospital, but this weirdo with a big forehead and goofy glasses was leering over me, calling me a "fine specimen." Now I've fell out of what looks like what Shin-ra used for, oh GOD! NO! A Mako showering device!_ Malack Destrehan gets up to have a better look at what he thought was a Mako showering device. _Nope, it's not for Mako. It's a specimen container, but the resemblance is almost exactly alike. It's freezing in this place. I need to find some clothes. _

Malack proceeds out of the room where his cell was, and walks down the hall. The scenery is of an old laboratory, one that he had never seen before. The equipment looked more like they were used for autopsies, rather than the muscle enhancement equipment he had seen in the SOLDIER barracks that he used to guard. While he walked on the cold tile under his bare feet, he remembered the day that he was injured. An attack on a SOLDIER processing facility was lead by terrorists, and as part of the Shin-ra military force, he went to defend. However, a grenade blew him back, burning him. The last part of the battle he remembers before he passed out was a tall man, with long, silver hair healing part of his wounds, saying, "This will get you by until the paramedics come out. You're lucky, because these guys messed you up almost as bad as I'm going to do to them." He then saw this tall man with Mako eyes draw his sword, and run toward the enemy.

_It was Sephiroth. I had seen him around the labs sometimes. I wonder what ever happened to him? Not that it really matters. Finally, here's the locker room._

Malack enters the locker room, and sees about 40 lockers, all that were closed. _It's days like this that I wish I could just wave my hand and,_ Malack waved his hand. All of the lockers open in a split second, all in unison. _Open all the lockers? What just happened? There's no way._ "Close." He whispers.

All of the lockers close in unison. Malack then just thinks of the lockers opening, and they all open again in unison.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Walking through the locker room, Malack sees that all of the lockers are empty, but notices a door at the back of the room, labeled Project: Legacy soldiers. He enters and finds five lockers, two of which have been opened already. The names on the two to his right are illegible, but the names on the left are still somewhat noticeable. _Viera. Sapphire. There's my name._ Malack opens the locker in front of him, and sees something that he hadn't seen in a while. His sunglasses were there, but also were some new gear. A suit of upper body sleeveless armor was inside, with matching armored pants. It was grey, and the pants were black with grey padding. There were black hiking boots with steel toes inside. Also, there was a pair of grey and black gloves, looking remotely like motorcycle gloves. After getting all of his gear on, Malack noticed something on the mirror. There was an envelope attached to it, and inside was a letter. Malack read the letter to himself.

_Malack, if you are reading this, it means that you have awoken from your slumber. My staff and myself took you, my friend, from the military hospital. You see, I was looking through military records to find specimens for improvements on the SOLDIER program, looking for an alternative to the use of Mako showers. My program used genetic engineering to create better soldiers. I took traits already dominant in their systems, and improved them. You, my friend, were a super-genius to begin with, and were wasted as a soldier. Now, I've given you new purpose. You may have noticed your telekinetic abilities already, but it goes beyond that, my boy. You are more of a mental warrior, able to use Materia like it's a reflex to you. I've developed your mind so that you can comprehend the wisdom of the Ancients like it's a child's toy. All the Materia you will need is in the lining of your armor. A listing of the spells is attached to this letter. Also, I've given you a special Materia. It's a Summon called Alexander, who is a legendary holy beast. His power is immense. He can easily decimate a small area of land in seconds with his Holy Judgment attack. Of course, you are in complete control of him. You are in complete control of everything. The potential of one of the greatest projects to ever come out of Shin-ra is at your fingertips, Malack Destrehan. You are great, like a god among insects. Now, take up your staff, and make me proud my boy. Hunt down Sephiroth, and finish him._

_-Hojo_

_There's no way this letter was recent. I don't know why, but I don't feel Sephiroth's presence. I can't explain it. He's not here, at least not anymore. He has to be dead. _Malack looks at a computer panel next to him, and looks at the date, and then the date on the letter. The letter was written two years before the day that it was_. I guess that I'm twenty-four now. This doesn't make any sense. I'm guessing something must have malfunctioned during everything that happened. Why? Why on earth am I like this? I didn't ask for any of it? ARRRRGGGGGHHHH! _Suddenly, the computer terminal explodes, and the mirror in his locker cracks. Malack can feel a rush of energy coming up from inside of him. All of a sudden, he feels like his eyes are burning, but not painfully. He blinks, and then looks in his mirror. Even with the crack, he can see a change. His hair has turned silver, and his eyes yellow. He has changed, and somehow, he likes it_. So, this is Hojo's legacy? I look like a freak. I feel, powerful though. I feel like there is great power inside of me, behind my eyes. I love this! _

Suddenly, Malack, drops to the floor, quivering. He feels cold all of a sudden, and he feels afraid. He closes his eyes, and begins to see things. He sees flashes of the experiments, of Hojo looking over him. He sees himself with a collar around his neck, and Hojo teaching him spells, such as elemental and status spells. He sees himself being disciplined, and acting like he has been lobotomized, like he has no control beyond what Hojo tells him to do. After the dream subsides, Malack gets up. He looks in the mirror, and sees the familiar image of himself that he is used to. _This is too much._ He read the list of spells. _I remember reading about these during my training in the military. So, I can use them with ease. Well, let's give one a try._ Malack raises his hand toward the locker room. "Ice."

The locker room suddenly is hit with shards of ice that are launched from the palm of Malack's hand. The shards connect with the lockers, piercing and freezing parts of them_. This is intense. I need to get out of this place. This is too much. I just need to get back to life. I need to get out of here._ Malack goes to another terminal, and hacks into the Shin-ra network. _This network may be old, but it should keep records of all the citizens around. Let's see here. Enter name. Okay, let's try my old girl, Tifa Lockheart. Lets see, birthday, former address, A HA! Here we go, she owns a bar in Sector seven of Midgar. Excellent. I'm going to go there and find her. Maybe she can tell me about what's going on, who this Hojo guy is, and so forth. She has to know at least a little bit of what's going on. Maybe in Midgar I can get some answers._ Malack leaves the locker rooms, and follows the signs in the base toward the garage. He opens the door, and finds an old Shin-ra military cycle. He rides off toward the nearest town, and then gets directions to Midgar. He begins a long trek toward the old city, heading for Tifa's bar.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**:

"I want him dead. I don't know why he was designed the way he was, but he has a will of his own. He doesn't enjoy killing like the others, and I want him brought in so that I can try and re-condition him. Malack is a mental wizard; so don't judge him by his bulk. He may be slow, but he doesn't need speed to kill you. Remember: the Legacy was made to be superior to your programming, so don't you dare think that this will be some sort of easy mission. Alex, Ringo, go and kill him, or I'll kill you myself."

The two SOLDIER members nod, and then leave the room. Alex and Ringo were twins, both six feet tall, muscular, and used short swords. Both were quick, and completely soulless assassins. They could kill with no issue, and their leader knew that.

"They don't have a chance against him, but maybe they'll slow him down enough so that I can buy some time before he figures out his full potential. If he's figured out how to use all of his abilities, then every plan that I have is in jeopardy. Well, in the meantime, I still have you." The mysterious man standing in the back of the steel-plated room looks at a woman in white armor, armed with several blunted weapons. She kneels down, and says something to him.

"Yes master. I shall carry out your every command."

"Good. Go and train for a while. The mission I'm sending you on will require you to have more training." The woman in white armor leaves the room, and walks toward the training area. Looking out one of the windows of the military base, she sees Alex and Ringo taking off in their jeep. The twins are armed to the teeth with automatic rifle ammo, and have their swords strapped to the legs of their black uniforms, with their team design of the intertwined dragons on the back, one white and one black.

* * *

Malack was gazing at the moon at 1 A.M. because he couldn't sleep. Malack was leaned up beside a tree in the middle of grassland. He had a great view of the Gold Saucer to the east, but his focus was on the celestial bodies. As he looked at the stars, he thought out loud for a moment. "These stars pale in comparison to her, even though they are beautiful. Man, I miss her so much. I've had so many dreams, and so many nightmares with her as the focus. I can't really sleep now, because I don't want to dream another nightmare about her. I've seen her fighting, and I've seen her in pain. I don't understand why I saw her in battle, fighting these beasts that I thought were only legendary. I'm so tired of the…" Malack's thoughts were interrupted by headlights, as two men climbed out of a jeep. The two men were twins in black leather outfits, and had white hair. Malack could see their eyes, and could tell they had been showered with Mako. SOLDIER members were hunting him, and he couldn't figure out why. "What do you two want here? I've committed no crime against Shinra." 

"Oh we know," said the two in unison, "but you're a little too dangerous to our master to be left alive. Sorry Malack, but death will come for you tonight."

Malack couldn't sense any free thought in their minds. They were puppets on strings, and they had a puppet master to guide them. Malack twisted his neck around, and stretched his arms a bit. His armor glistened in the light from the headlights, and he put his hand to his side. With one swift movement, he brought his staff into his hand with his mind, and then hit the button to extend it to its full length. He charged the two of them, preparing for a battle. The two drew their swords, and launched at him. Malack attempted to tackle Alex into the jeep, but Alex dodged him by an inch. However, the sharp curve of the shoulder piece cut into the SOLDIER members' arm.

"You will pay for that, you freak," said the puppet.

Both men stood on each side of Malack with their swords drawn. They seemingly had a fencing style to their combat training, and Malack wasn't trained in the use of a staff. Both attacked from both sides, and though many of their flurries of attacks were blocked, Ringo landed a kick to the back of Malack's head, sending him to the ground. Malack rolled onto his back in time enough to block the two swords aimed at his head, but couldn't block the fist he caught in the eye from Alex, and the foot he got in his stomach from Ringo. Malack lost the wind in his chest, and rolled a few times to his left, away from the twins. They spoke again in unison. "The battle is futile. Give yourself up, and you won't be hurt much worse."

"Just a second ago you said you were out for my head. I really don't like liars, especially when they look like some of the guys I've seen working at the gym at Wall Market," Malack replied wittingly.

Both of the twins threw their swords at him, and Malack tried to dodge them. One sword missed when Malack leapt away from it, but the other pierced through the sinew and bone of his left arm. Malack let out a scream of pain that could be heard from miles away. It was here that Malack began to feel the same surge of energy that he felt in the military base. It was his anger beginning to flow through him. His hair changed color, and he looked into the eyes of the SOLDIER members with bright yellow eyes, and then stood up straight. He looked at the sword imbedded in his arm, and then snapped the fingers in his other hand. Instantly, the sword was pulled out by his mind. Blood splattered onto the ground, and ran down Malack's arm. "Heh. It's only a flesh wound," Malack said. Malack then snapped his fingers again, and a white light emanated from his right hand onto the wound. The sinews began to piece back together, and the hole in the bone of his upper arm sealed back up. Even his tattoos were unscratched. Malack then raised his right arm up toward Ringo, and the white light turned to a bright orange.

"Heh. Have a little light in your life. FLARE!" Malack cast the powerful spell, and it landed directly in Ringo's chest, and he was caught on fire immediately. The leather outfit melted straight into his skin, and then the heat began to melt his skin and sinew straight off of his bones. Ringo would have been screaming, but it sounded more like a desperate gurgle as his vocal cords melted in his throat. "Well, isn't it nice to see your partner die right next to you? Melts in your mouth and in your hand." Malack took a deep breath through his nose. "Yummy! I love the smell of seared flesh, muscle and bone in the morning. It smells like, DEATH!" With those words, Malack reached his arm out as if gripping something, and Alex, still reeling from the stench of his brother roasting, fell to his knees feeling like his throat was collapsing on him. Malack slowly walked up to him. Alex's eyes were watering, and he couldn't see straight anymore. His head was turning beet red, and he was in serious pain. Malack looked him in the eyes, and then walked away. "You should know never to put a man to a wall. He tends to fight back, and harder than you would imagine. You have no minds of your own, but rather brute force. To be honest, whoever is controlling these puppets; I know you can hear me. Just remember, a mind is a terrible thing to waste."

With those words, Malack snapped his fingers, and Alex's neck snapped 180 degrees. Malack got back onto his motorcycle, and launched one more flare spell at the jeep, making sure that the fire incinerated all of the evidence of him ever being there. As he put his hand back to his side, and sheathed his staff to the small hilt on the back for it's compact stage, his hair went back to its original color, and so did his eyes. He looked at the palm of his hand, and wondered what he was becoming. He then started the ignition on his bike, and rode toward the bay towns, so he could get to Tifa's bar.


End file.
